User talk:Vinny2
Logo Wow, 180 articles! That's fantastic, you've been rocking on this wiki. But you need a logo... I uploaded one that you can use, if you like it. It's at Wikilogo.png... If you like it, then just move it to "Wiki.png". -- Danny (talk) 23:45, 5 July 2007 (UTC) :Cool, I'm glad you like the logo! I also made a Main page draft, which you can check out. What do you think? -- Danny (talk) 01:47, 6 July 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, check out Main page draft 2. You could put another picture underneath there, or just leave it as white space. -- Danny (talk) 17:39, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Episodes Hi, Vinny -- How are you doing? I'm glad you started a wiki about Kyle XY; it's a great show! I just added a couple templates to the episode pages; I hope you don't mind. I replaced the "sidebar" with Template:Episode, which puts the info in a box. I also put Template:Epnav at the bottom of the episode pages, to help people navigate from one episode to the next. Let me know what you think of those -- if you don't like them, then I can take them out. Talk to you later! -- Danny (talk) 15:12, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Smallville Well... I really don't know. It is the only source for all characters, episodes, and seasons within the Smallville Realm. I personally have tried to advertise it on other wikis such as the Star Wars Wiki, the Star Wars Fanon Wiki, TV Wiki, etc. Since Smallville has become so popular, many fans look for other info on their favorite characters and where do they go? The Smallville Wiki of course! I guess that when Kyle XY becomes more popular, this wiki will be the ONLY source for KXY. That being said, more people will come and join. Howvever, if you want this wiki to become more popular, I'll advertise it on other wikis just as I did for Smallville. Smallville became popular for many reasons, but the preceding is what I believe. Vezz801 03:47, 1 August 2007 (UTC) hi vinny2 Season 2 Titles Hey Vince, I've been adding Season 2 Titles for a few weeks now (as they appear on the Wikipedia) and I added the last two titles, To CIR with Love and No Passing after they appeared on the wikipedia. two minutes later, after I added them on this wiki, they were erased from the wikipedia. So I'm not sure if those were actual titles or if they were fan titles, but we might as well leave them on here until we find out the titles. Maybe the first title, To CIR with Love, is an actual title, because I added them a few hours before we even found out what the heck a CIR was (you know, that Cerebral thingamajig) I'll give you the link to the history of the page I described where the episodes were listed and I also wanted to know about me being an administrator here on the Kyle XY Wiki. Just to help you out, though. Well, here is the link. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Kyle_XY_episodes&direction=prev&oldid=151042228 Thanks Vince, Troy 22:06, 20 August 2007 (UTC) *Thanks Vinny, and enjoy tonights episode. I think it's coming on in about 15 minutes. I'll keep contributing as long as the Kyle XY Wiki is around. Thanks again Vince, Troy 23:49, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Templates Hey, Vince, I had some Users email me asking if we have Userboxes or anything like that on here. I'll keep looking, but I'm pretty sure we don't. I MIGHT (might) be able to make some if I can figure it out. Oh, and thanks for the promotion. I'll do my Job. Troy 18:18, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about changing your userpage, I just saw no mention of you being an admin and I thought I'd add those things. You can revert it back though. Thanks and enjoy Lockdown in 2 hours! Troy 21:51, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Baylin's Girlfriend Wow. That was... strange. Baylin alive, Jessi jumped... Anyway, if you were paying attention, the first initial of Baylin's girlfriend is S. Since we'll probably have to wait till January to find out her full name, I was wondering if we should create an article (and ifd someone can get the pic of her and Baylin) called Baylin's Lover or something like that. Just a reminder, I still haven't found any proof about those two season 2 titles, To CIR with Love and No Passing. Like I said, they came out about five hours before anyone knew what CIR was and they are probably true, so I'll leave them on the Season 2 page until we find out if they are the true titles. I also added some pics to the season 2 page, but It says above every image: . I'm not sure how to disable them so if you could look into that sometime that would be great. Before I leave, Baylin alive was shocking wasn't it? We're going to have to edit all pages mentioning Baylin's assassination. Well, I'll be gone for a while today and I have to start school tomorrow so I'll probably be on here for about ten minutes later. See ya Vince! - Troy September 05, 2007 Hello Hey Vince, how you been? I've been keeping up with Smallville, but unfortunately not Kyle XY. I took the liberty of adding the description of To CIR With Love from the Wikipedia into the Article and I updated my main pic: my other ones are sorely outdated. Hope to get back to Kyle XY in two months. Until then my friend, See You! Troy 04:49, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Updates and Advertising Hey Vin, Troy here. Hopefully soon I'll start using my role as an Admin to actually contribute to the wiki, but for the moment, we have something we need to discuss, there are some people who wish to advertise on the website, but we need to talk more about it, I'll forward the email, but I don;t have your email address, you can get ahold of me at vexx801@yahoo.com and we'll talk more about it. Thanks, Troy 03:42, 19 January 2009 (UTC)